surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Surreal Memes Wiki:Elections
As of November 19th, 2018, it has been decided by popular vote that the Surreal Memes Wiki will have an organized government in the form of a semi-direct democracy. The next election (the third one) for who becomes the next President (leader of the Surreal Memes Wiki) will be on April 1st, 2019. After that, there will be elections every 2 months for who becomes the next President. A user can be President for a maximum total of 5 terms, or 10 months. Running for President If you want to run for president, say it clearly and boldly in the discussions. You are able to start running for President as early as 3 weeks before an election, and as late as 6 days before the election. Campaigns and Campaign Promises If you promise to do or attempt to do something and you become the President, you are expected to keep those promises. You are able to do whatever you want for your campaign. Requirements If you want to run for either president or vice president, there are certain requirements you must meet. If you want to run for president: *You must have been a member of this wiki for at least 6 weeks. *You must have a trustworthiness rating of at least 70. If you want to run for vice president: *You must have been a member of this wiki for at least 3 weeks. *You most have a trustworthiness rating of at least 50. Council of Bureaucrats The Council of Bureaucrats (which can be shortened to CoB) is a large part of the wiki's government. it consists of the wiki's 4 active bureaucrats: , , and . If you are a bureaucrat in the council but you are the President, you will not be considered a member of the council until you are not president anymore, in which case you will go back to being a council member. When the President tries to do something that could be considered a very big deal (passing a new significant law, changing military, waging a war, etc.) the Council of Bureaucrats must discuss it among themselves and approve it. If less than half of the bureaucrats approve of the President's actions or ideas, they will not happen. If half or more bureaucrats approve, it will happen. In some cases, there will also be a public referendum or poll regarding the matter. If you are a bureaucrat of the Surreal Memes Wiki that isn't in the council and you want to be in the council, tell PoseidonHeir. Being Kicked from the Council If you are a member if the Council of Bureaucrats, you will be kicked if the president allows it, the other council members vote on it and more than 50% of people vote for it on a discussions poll. Things that will likely get you kicked from the council: *Breaking the wiki's rules enough times. *Abuse of your powers council powers. *Abuse of your bureaucrat powers. *Being inactive for more than 3 months. Impeachment Impeachment is when a President is kicked out of office. If this happens, as soon as the President is impeached there will be new elections, and the former President that was impeached will not be allowed to run for the next 2 elections. If a President does more than 2 things that are agreed upon as unacceptable, there will be a public referendum in the discussions asking if the President should be impeached. If over 50% vote "yes" on said referendum, the matter will be taken the the Council of Bureaucrats. In this case, the president will be impeached if half or more bureaucrats vote for it. Voting Voting is not something to be taken lightly and carelessly. Voting is not compulsory, but forgetting or not caring to vote is highly discouraged, SO PLEASE VOTE. Remember to vote for whoever you would be the happiest with, and don't vote to make a point or a joke. if you hate or don't like all of the presidential candidates, vote for the one you would hate the least. Vote Rigging Vote rigging is cheating an election in order to make a certain user win the election. It can be done in multiple forms, but the most commons is sockpuppeting. If you are caught making alt accounts or sockpuppets just to vote multiple times for one candidate, you will receive a harsh punishment. Category:Community